


Prank Wars

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Doesn't matter how old you get, pranking your little brother is still the best way to cure a boring afternoon!





	1. A Survival Guide

**Author's Note:**

> matchboximpala has just downloaded a book to her Kindle, she wanted a fic based around it ;) Have this on me sweety! ♥

"Damned stupid fiddly bloody thing."

Dean sits; head bowed low over Sam's eReader, cussing it out every time his huge thumbs miss the correct touch screen option. "How does Gigantor manage to even use this thing?"

The WiFi in the Bunker's being a jackass and Dean's having to intermittently wander around the War Room just to get enough signal to download the book, but he's determined not to give up. The look on Sam's face is going to be worth _all_ the hassle.

Finally after forty minutes of shouting at an inanimate object and just about holding on to his temper long enough not to throw the damned thing against the wall, Dean's managed to store the book in the eReader's memory.

Sniggering to himself he places it back on Sam's desk and walks away as if nothing's happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It takes two hunts and an overnight study session but Sam is finally able to sit down and chill with a good book and a hot cup of coffee.

Leg's slung over the edge of his desk chair, elbows resting on his knees, Sam slides his thumb across the screen of his brand new eReader.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The blood curdling scream that shatters the calm in the Bunker's hallways is music to Dean's ears, as is the ear splitting string of expletives peppered with his name that starts moving closer and closer to his room.

"DEAN! You are a fucking BASTARD!"

Sam's face is practically purple as he slams into Dean's room; chest heaving, eyes darting left and right he's barely keeping a hold of his anxiety and Dean thinks perhaps he should've been in a more open space when this prank played out.

"What's up little brother?"

"Don't little brother me you obnoxious -"

The huge gulps of air Sam's dragging down prevent him from finishing the sentence as he glares at his brother.

Breathing finally under control, Sam throws the eReader at Dean's head and stomps away. "GET RID OF IT!"

Dean laughs out loud and decides perhaps he'll read it before binning it. It pays to be prepared, after all.


	2. Turn about is fair trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Payback is a bitch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several someone's said we should have the prank wars back *grins* You know me, happy to help :D This may well end up being a totally huge series ;) Feel free to gimme prompts for pranks :D Sequel to - A Survival Guide

Sam's left foot taps at an inhuman rate as he waits impatiently for the final drops to slide silently into Baby's tank.

Sam knows if Dean finds him he's toast.

Mess with anything else but not the Impala.

After the Clown Attack Survival Guide Sam reckons he's owed but that argument won't fly if Dean catches him in the act.

Blowing out a breath he shakes the little pot in his huge hands before replacing her petrol cap. "Sorry honey, you're an acceptable loss in the war against Dean's ego."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean's singing loudly and off key to some god awful rock ballad when Sam spots the shiny iridescent bubbles beginning to emerge from Baby's tail pipe.

Swallowing the ridiculously wide smile threatening to break out on his usually stoic face, Sam coughs and draws Dean's attention backwards. "De, you seen that amazing grille on the GT-60 behind us?"

Dean's interest is peaked at the mention of a true classic.

Casting a glass in the rear view he almost chokes and swerves the car. "What the FUCK?!?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean could almost see the funny side if not for the circle of pre-teens surrounding the car all chasing the huge petrol coloured bubbles emanating from his Baby's exhaust and screeching in that high pitched tone that only pre-teens possess. "Sammy, this is WAR!"

"I don't know what you mean Dean, isn't she supposed to blow bubbles whilst you drive?! I do believe you've referred to her more than once as the **_Fun Machine_**!"


End file.
